This disclosure relates to methods of manufacture of thin wall applications, and in particular to methods of manufacture utilizing a thin patter (e.g., in-mold roller (IMR) film) and injection compression molding (ICM), and uses thereof.
High modulus materials such as polycarbonates with filler require high pressure to fill a mold cavity. However, the use of high pressure results in high inner stress and warpage of the final product. In addition, it is difficult to produce thin walls when using a highly filled material. Furthermore, using a highly filled material often results in a poor surface quality requiring additional time consuming finishing techniques such as painting. In addition, the high viscosity of the filled material results in an “ink washout defect” when IMR is employed.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for a process to produce thin walled components using filled materials and low pressures to produce a molded product without warpage, inner stresses, poor surface quality, or washout defects.